"Estrellas" - SB And Dora Go Camping episode Overview
Fuego is the first episode of [https://spongefan.fandom.com/wiki/SpongeBob_And_Dora_Go_Camping;_Mini_Series_Overview SpongeBob And Dora Go Camping.] The next episode is Estrellas. Plot SpongeBob and Dora learn about campfires. Script the cartoon campground SpongeBob and Dora were walking through the woods. Dora, “Wow! These are some big arboles!” SpongeBob, “Ya! Some are even bigger than the Krusty Krab sign!” The heavy wind blew, shaking the leaves on the trees. And out the trees, fell a bunch of sticks. SpongeBob, “Ha ha ha! Look at all these sticks falling from the trees!” Dora, “I wonder what they could be used for!” Out of Dora’s backpack, popped the Map! The Map looked at the sky and said, “Uh oh, the sun is setting! We better get back to the tent before the sky gets too dark and monsters wake up to eat our brains!” SpongeBob giggled then said, “Don’t worry little Map! There won’t be any brain eating tonight!” The Map asked, “No?” Dora answered, “Of course not! Monsters aren’t real! Though, you do have a good point! We should probably cabeza back to the tent, so we don’t get lost in the night like a blind murciélago!” SpongeBob, “Not to mention, Gary might be getting hungry!” SpongeBob and Dora turned around with the Map in Dora’s backpack. SpongeBob, “HAHA! I hear crickets! I wonder what they’re saying!” Dora sniffed the air. Dora, “I don’t know. Aunque, it smells like something is burning!” SpongeBob looked to his right (Dora is on his left). SpongeBob pointed at a bright orange triangle on a log, saying, “Maybe it’s that thing!” Dora, “It looks like it’s sending off a light signal!” The orange triangle came to life saying, “I AM!” SpongeBob, “Whoa! You can talk?” The triangle answered, “I CAN!” Dora, “Who ARE you?” The triangle answered, “I AM!... A campfire! But, you can call me Fred!” SpongeBob shouted, “HI FRED!!!” Fred replied, “Greetings!” Dora asked, “What is a fire? What do you media by that?” Fred, “My people, fire, is what happens when an object reacts to the combination of heat, air, and fuel, like charcoal, and creates hot and bright flames! Fires can also form when something is struck by lightning, or when someone frotar two sticks together!” Dora said, “That is cool!” SpongeBob, “Ya! Though, how are you a fire if there wasn’t anyone here to add fuel to you and it’s not thunder storming for lightning to hit you?” Fred replied, “Um…… I dunno.” Dora yelled, “SUPER COOL!” The Map (who snuck out of Dora’s backpack while they were talking to Fred) jumped on the end of Fred’s log, to get a closer look at the fire. The Map, “WHOA! So WARM!” The Map fell towards Fred’s flames. SpongeBob caught the Map before he could land in the fire, saying, “Careful, Map, you don’t want to burn!” The Map asked, “I could burn in fire?” Fred chuckled. Fred, “Of course you can! Paper is flammable!” The Map asked, “What else is flammable?” Fred said, “Everything is flammable! Including marshmallows! They taste great above a fire!” SpongeBob, “Wow! That is awesome! I wish I could try a cooked marshmallow!” Dora said, “I have a marshmallow in my backpack you could tratar to roast!” SpongeBob replied, “No thanks Dora, I had a big supper. Wait, why do you have a marshmallow in your backpack?” The Map answered, “Dora has a lot of stuff in her backpack!” Dora, “We better cabeza back to our tent, it’s already past my bedtime!” Fred, “OK! Don’t forget to visit me again before I fade out of existence in Winter! Maybe next time we can all eat marshmallows and tell stories!” Dora, “OK, we will! Bye!” Fred, “Bye!” ‘THE END!’